Torn Between Two Hearts: A Tale of Two Loves
by xoxoAJ
Summary: Wait, Kylie, you have a boyfriend. A sweet guy who makes you laugh and smile. You can't think about Joe like this! No, you and Joe are simply friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Of course, I don't see Kevin hugging me like this.


_So, Jordan and I (Allyn, who gets the supreme superiority of doing the A/Ns) created a joint account._

**Excuse me, missy. Extreme superiority over all A/Ns? No way. I at least have to add something in at least one A/N in each story/chapter/whatever. x)  
**

_And now we're writing together again._

_Woo! _

_So, enjoy our first cowrite of a JB oneshot._

_I stayed up until 2:35 AM for this thing._

_So, enjoy!_

* * *

﻿I was about to crawl out of my skin with anticipation. He was coming home today. He would be back from tour. No more trying to work around schedules to talk to him for two minutes in the dead of night when he was completely exhausted. No more staring across the street at his empty house. No more zoning out in the middle of the day wondering what he was doing, or what he was thinking.

Nope. It was all ending today.

I stood on my lawn, trying to stop my heart from pounding. The door of the bus opened; my breath was frozen in my chest.

﻿Then, almost as if he was in one of those cheesy slow motion scenes you see in the movies, he stepped off the bus. He was completely adorable, even in all of his disheveled glory. He totally just rolled out of his bunk.

It was sooo hot.

Beaming, I ran right into his arms. His warm, glorious, strong arms. "Ky," he murmured into my hair. "I missed you so much." His voice made me melt.

Wait, Kylie, you have a boyfriend. A sweet guy who makes you laugh and smile. You can't think about Joe like this! No, you and Joe are simply friends. Nothing more, nothing less. ﻿Of course, I don't see Kevin hugging me like this.

"I missed you, too, stranger," I teased, smirking at him.

"Psh, me? Stranger? Excuse me, I was friends with you even when you used to be ugly." My jaw dropped slightly, and I smacked his shoulder.

Joe pouted. "Oww, Kyliee!" he whined. "That hurt!"

"Aww, that's too bad. Would you like me to kiss it better?" My voice sounded soothing, like his mother's when Joe used to scrape his knee as a 5 year old. Joe grinned and nodded. I rolled my eyes and kissed his arm, only to look back at him pouting again.

"My lips hurt, too." Oh, this'll be fun. I leaned in to kiss him, but pulled away at the last second and walked off. There's no way I was letting him win that easily.

﻿"Kylie!" he yelled in protest.

I smirked and kept walking. Suddenly I felt his arms wrap around my waist from behind. I squealed in surprise, not expecting him to grab me.

"I'm not letting you get away from me that easily," he said quietly into my ear. I bit my lip involuntarily and found myself looking dead into his gorgeous brown eyes. I was centimeters from melting into his embrace when my phone rang the familiar ringtone.

Joe sighed. He knew who it was.

I bit my lip and answered the call. "Hey, Jake. What's up?"

"Just wanted to hear your voice." His cheery voice rang. I couldn't help but smile; Jake was such a great boyfriend.

"Aww, that's so sweet. I'm just here at my house. Joe's back from his tour."

"Oh, cool! I've always wanted to meet him. You're such good friends with him." I hated myself for wishing Jake would be jealous.

﻿Joe, however, was practically oozing envy while I chatted away with Jake. But that doesn't matter. Dating Jake. Friends with Joe.

That will be my new mantra.

But as Joe's arms refused to release me from their grasp, I realized I liked Joe just as much as I liked Jake. Shit. I couldn't like two guys at once...that's just wrong. I'd end up hurting one of them...maybe even both.

﻿An image of those gorgeous brown eyes filled with pain flashed before my very own eyes. My heart dropped to my feet.

I almost physically slapped myself for that one. God, Kylie. Why must you be attracted to so many guys? You're not a slut. You should stick to one guy and one guy only. No jumping around to a different guy every week, always leaving the last one in heartbreak. You know better.

I continued having a conversation with Jake, only to have him end the phone call first ("Oh crap, I forgot you were there with Joe! Tell him I'm sorry, okay? I'll talk to you later, bye!"). Guilt ran through every single one of my veins, settling in my heavy heart.

﻿I put away my phone and looked at Joe. You'd think it would be so easy to tell him that you're just friends and nothing more. Heck, you'd think it'd be easy to tell yourself that.

But when you're staring into those eyes of his, the word 'no' just doesn't appear in your vocabulary. That's just not the way the world of Joe Jonas worked.

I knew I'd have to choose. I didn't want to believe it, and I was still trying to deny it. But deep down, I think even Jake knew I would have to choose.

Oh God, who am I kidding?! I can't choose! Both of them are perfect. I couldn't bear to hurt them...I'm the one who deserves to be hurt. I'm nothing special...and by trying to pick between two great guys, I'm already making _their_ hearts suffer.

I just wish I didn't have to decide on one guy, but it saves one from being heartbroken, as opposed to two.

﻿Damn, when did I sign up for the musician version of Grey's Anatomy and who made me McDreamy?

* * *

﻿I took a deep breath and walked straight up to him.

"Hey, Ky." He smiled widely and hugged me.

I tried to breath evenly. This had to be done. The decision had been made, and this was part of it.

"Jake, I, um...I sorta need to talk to you..." I was wringing my hands nervously.

"This is about Joe, isn't it?" he replied calmly.

I didn't know what to say.

Jake smiled softly and hugged me again (friendly this time, I noticed). "I get it, Kylie. You love him. I could tell from the way you talked about him. I wished you'd fall out of love with him after we started dating for a while, but I guess you finally realized you did love Joe. So...friends?"

"Friends," I replied, wanting to break down and cry for causing Jake anguish even before this.

We parted, Jake's composure never wavering.

﻿...That was anticlimatic.

By the time I got home, the pent up tears I had been desperately trying to keep from shedding were spilling over onto my cheeks. My vision had blurred and I couldn't get the stupid key into the lock.

I got frustrated and finally kicked the door and sunk against the wall, putting my head in my hands.

Jake was so understanding about it. He knew I loved Joe even when I didn't, and he still dated me faithfully. What kind of girl dumps a guy like that?

I guess I was too distraught to realize that someone was talking to me, because my key was taken away to unlock the door, and a pair of arms gently picked me up and carried me inside.

I was set down on my bed, and my tears were wiped away. The haunting pair of brown eyes searched mine, and I just lost it again. The tears were coming down like waterfalls.

"Ky...what's wrong?"

﻿"Jake...and I...are over," I managed between sobs.

"He dumped you?!" Joe tensed up slightly.

"No." I sniffed. "I dumped him."

Confusion covered his face. "...And you're crying because...?"

"Because he was good guy! And I hurt him! And he didn't deserve it!" The waterworks started up again, and I leaned onto Joe's shoulder for support.

His arms were around me once more, and his voice whispering "shh..." repeatedly, as an attempt to calm me down. "Why'd you break up with him, anyway?"

"...we realized I loved another guy." If Joe didn't tense up then, he sure did now.

"Who?"

"...I really don't want to talk about this right now, Joe..." Joe nodded and dropped the subject for me, until his phone rang softly. He read the text silently, and looked up at me.

"What?" I sniffed and wiped at my face frantically. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

﻿He pulled me closer to him and kissed my cheek, then gently turned my face towards him. His warm lips softly collided with mine before I had time to process any of it.

But he kissed me.

Oh. My. God. He kissed me.

Quickly I snaked my arms around his neck and kissed back, forgetting any guilt I had about Jake. This was where I belonged.

It wasn't until later that I learned what the text message said. "Go get her, Jonas. :) - Jake"

* * *

_Admit you like it, because you know you do. :)_

_Kidding._

_Also, remember the JoBroFanFictionAwards. There's a link on my ( Comeback Queen ) site. Keep checking our joint profile for new cowrites!_

_Oh yeah, and review. :)_


End file.
